Time Machine
The Time Machine is a gadget that is capable of taking people who get inside of it to the future and past. The time machine first appears in Sonic Plush Shorts' "The Banana" and later in Sonic Plush Adventure's "Crinkle in Time" and "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)". In "The Banana", the time machine is SpinDashPro's bin that Tails jumps into by accident in "Where'd Knuckles Go?! Part 1". In the episode, Sonic realizes that to test if he really has wishing powers that can grant him anything in an instant, he must wish for something crazy, and already receiving a banana, an Oreo cookie and being the CEO of Google, he wishes for a time machine. When he opens the door, he finds the time machine waiting for him and brings it into Station Square. He climbs inside and then asks it to take him two minutes into the past. This is why the video used the YouTube looping glitch to send the viewer back in time alongside of Sonic himself, but the glitch has been fixed since. The idea of a time machine gets reused in a what-if-plot episode of Sonic Plush Adventures "Crinkle in Time" The time machine is changed from being a small bin to a Miele tumble dryer though. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails get trapped inside a tumble dryer that turns out to be a time machine which sends them back in time to their first episode "Where'd Knuckles Go?! Part 1" After Knuckles creates a bad future by beating up Garfield, the one responsible for kidnapping him in the past, Sonic now as bad future Sonic finds himself back in the time machine and steps out into an alternative reality. Later on, bad future Sonic and Knuckles find the time machine and bad future Knuckles claims that it "has been busted for a while". Sonic reveals that it is not broken, but then find out it is out of power. Bad future Sonic soon fixes that problem by using his peel-out to charge the machine. The two heroes then travel back to the past where good future Knuckles messed up. After warning the heroes of their future mistake, the good future Sonic and Knuckles make their way to the time machine, accidentally taking bad future Tails with them and Shadow activates the machine to help the good future Sonic and Knuckles escape the bad future ones. Sonic upon realizing that they have brought the wrong Tails, tells Knuckles to power up the time machine once more to go back to the past to get good future Tails. The time machine's final appearance is in "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" where Sonic realizes that he can go back in time and stop Tails from launching the nuke, leaving behind the Global Nuke Aftermath reality behind and recreating the good present he once knew again. Alternative Realities Created by the Time Machine The Bad Future - A bad future created by Knuckles in Crinkle in Time Part 1 The Global Nuke Aftermath - A bad present created by Tails which Sonic fixed in "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" Appearances The Banana (Sonic Plush Shorts) Crinkle in Time (Sonic Plush Adventures) Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2) (Sonic Plush Adventures) People who used this item Sonic (used it in "The Banana", "Crinkle in Time" and "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)") Tails (used it in "Crinkle in Time") Knuckles (used it in "Crinkle in Time" and mentions he used it in "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)") Bad Future Sonic (used it in "Crinkle in Time") Bad Future Tails (used it in "Crinkle in Time") Bad Future Knuckles (used it in "Crinkle in Time") Shadow (activated it in "Crinkle in Time") Dr. Tumbleweeds (accidentally activated it with a seizure in "Crinkle in Time") Gallery There are no current pictures Trivia The time machine started off as SpinDashPro's bin, but was later changed into a Miele tumble dryer. The Sonic Plush Shorts episode "The Banana" abused the YouTube looping glitch as it uses the time machine for a gimmick. The time machine's sound effects keep getting changed; even in Crinkle in Time a few minutes apart. Knuckles and Tails wanted to come with Sonic to the past in "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)", but only to meet their past selves, which Sonic knew would cause another paradox and tells them to stay and activate the machine. Dr. Tumbleweeds has activated the time machine with a seizure...twice! His first time is in the beginning of "Crinkle in Time Part 1" and his second time is in "Fix It (Nuke It Pt. 2)" Category:Items, Tools and Food Category:Articles needing images